Hidden Secrets
by gabioloso5
Summary: He put his hands on his head, wanting to scream. "Why can't we be together?" She looked around, wanting nothing but to run away from this situation. "Because. It won't work." "That's not a reason!" "No, but being a murder is!" Silena broke into tears. Beckondwarf and Selena romance plus Leo. Rated T for Language and some inappropriate content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. Since I have yet to find a fanfic about Beckondwarf and Selena, I decided to write one. If you guys like it, I will continue the story. If not, well I will not. This is rated T more highly because of Selenas…situation and language. **

**Anyhoo, Enjoy! **

Charles Beckondwarf opened the door to his red truck and gazed at the apartment looming above him. It was a red brick building about ten stories high. The main office was off to the side, a smaller version of the large building. This was his new home.

Beckondwarf got out of his car, the door closing with a soft thud. He walked towards the office building, his strides long because of his long legs. He opened the glass door, a bell going off. He had to duck slightly so as to not hit his head.

The lady at the desk was a small soul, with grey hair in a tight bun and glasses that were almost as big as her face. She looked up from a computer when he entered.

"May I help you?" She asked, hesitant about why this young fellow was here. It was Manhattan after all.

"Mornin', ma'am. The retailor said that my key to my apartment would be waiting for me here." The lady looked at his ripped jeans and red shirt that seemed to have car oil stains. He had a dark complexion and dark brown eyes. Beckondwarf could tell that she didn't believe him, probably thinking he was going to jump her.

"Name?" She asked at last.

"Charles Beckondwarf." She rustled through some papers and a look of surprise found its way on her face. She grabbed a key from a drawer and looked up at him.

"How old are you, boy?"

"Just turned eighteen, ma'am." Beckondwarf replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Are you in collage?"

"No ma'am. I am going to be finishing my senior year of high school."

"Oh my, couldn't leave the nest soon enough, I see."

The tall young man looked down. "Yeah, something like that."

"Oh well. Here is your key. Here are some numbers just in case something needs fixing." The lady handed him the key and a bunch of papers.

"Uh, thanks ma'am." Charles took the items from the lady and walked out. He threw away the papers in the nearest garbage can.

"Why pay someone to fix it when you can do everything yourself." He said to himself. Beckondwarf grabbed a box from his truck.

As he started climbing the stairs, he thought about his situation. He wasn't surprised when the lady questioned him a little. He did just turn eighteen and he was buying an apartment. If he had a choice, he wouldn't be buying one.

Beckondwarf's mom died in child birth, leaving him with his dad. His dad tried his best to raise him but realized that he needed a mothers touch. He got remarried when Charles was three. She was a nice Mexican woman. She loved Beckondwarf like he was her own and he couldn't have asked for a better mom.

Soon after they were married, his step mom had a baby, Leo. Leo was the best brother anyone could ask for. Charles never got tired of watching over little Leo. Leo always found ways to make him laugh. Charles promised himself that he would always look out for Leo.

When Charles was fourteen and Leo was nine, his parents went out on a date that was most likely well needed. Charles remembered looking after him, finally putting him to bed when the doorbell rang. Two officers were standing outside of their house, with the news of his parent's death. That's how Beckondwarf and Leo got separated. The foster care system split them apart after a couple months and Charles hasn't seen him until just two weeks ago in court.

Charles just turned eighteen about a month ago. The moment he did he went on a frantic search for his brother. After about two weeks of searching, he found him. He was so relieved that he never got adopted. Charles quickly got a job at a car shop and contacted the foster care to inform that he was Leo's legal guardian. He saved up for an apartment and finally gained custody of Leo. He was supposed to be coming tomorrow morning and Charles hoped to have everything unpacked and Leo's new room nice and ready.

Beckondwarf was walking towards this apartment door when he heard a voice from an open door.

"Shit. Dad is going to kill me."

And Beckondwarf made a decision that changed his life forever. He nocked on the open door.

Selena POV

Silena woke up, groggily turning her head to the left to see the clock on her night stand. 10:15 was flashing red. She groaned, wondering why her dad didn't wake her up.

She sat up, stretching her arms above her head, looking out the window to the fire escape. You could see the cars zooming down the street and the gas station across the street. People were walking up and down the sidewalk, minding their own business.

Silena moved her feet off the bed, feeling her soft carpet. She stood up while putting her long , black hair in a messy bun. She went to her closet, pulling out some sweats, putting them on over her tiny sleeping shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed at what she saw.

Most people would see her perfect black hair and long lashes attacked to sparkling, blue eyes. She had high cheek bones, full pink lips, and had curves in all the right places and the perfect height. A true natural beauty. But Silena didn't see what most people saw.

She stepped closer to her full length mirror and checked her neck. The hickys were finally gone. She opened her mouth and saw her retainer. She only kept it on in her sleep to make sure her teeth staid straight after four years of braces. Her dad insisted she be perfect for their…hosts.

Silena shuddered and turned to walk out of her room.

Her dad hasn't had any…guests in a while. Maybe a week? She was relived. That means that they weren't tight on money and that everything was going to get better. At least, she would like to think that. Selena was seventeen and would turn eighteen pretty soon. Then she would be able to get away…never have to be a part of her dads greed for more money.

Silena walked to the kitchen that was open to the living room. It seemed a little musty in the room, so she opened the door that was connected to outside. There were white counter tops, tile flooring, and brown cabinets. A small fridge was next to the stove and the dishwasher next to the sink. In the corner was a small table with three chairs.

She was about to open the fridge when she saw a note from her dad.

_Silena,_

_I had to work today and won't be home till seven. Please clean the apartment. You have another appointment at 8:30 tonight. Make sure you are clean and that everything is in order. Thanks much. _

_Love,_

_Dad. _

Silena's stomach squeezed. She knew that it was too good to be true. She had to face a man she didn't know so she could….please him. Not without a heavy price, she was sure.

Yeah, she was pretty much a prostitute. Ever since her mom died sophomore year, her dad has been money crazed. And once he realized how much attention his daughter got from guys, young and old, he knew how he could make some extra cash. She tried going to the police, but before she could reach the door, she was on the ground, her dad holding a knife to her neck. She never tried to do anything like that again. He never laid a hand on her, but after having that feeling of a cold blade on her skin, she didn't think that he would beat her if she stood out of line.

Silena crumbled the paper, throwing it in the garbage under the sink. As she was standing up straight, she hit her head on the counter.

"Owww." She grumbled, rubbing the back of her head. She reached into her mouth, trying to fix her retainer from the bump with the counter, when her fingers slipped, causing it to fly out of her mouth. She watched in slow motion as it hit the counter top, falling toward the sink. She reached a hand out to grab it before it fell into the drain-

CLINK.

Silena sighed loudly, putting her hand down the sink, trying to reach it but had little success. She slapped her hand on the counter.

"Shit. Dad is going to kill me."

She heard a knock on the door, making her head snap towards the door.

"Are you OK, ma'am?" Selena stared at the stranger standing at her open door. He was tall with chocolate color skin and beautiful brown eyes. He was tall, his head inches away from the top of her doorframe. He seemed muscular his oil stained red shirt showing off his arms that were straining because of the box he was carrying. He had blue ripped jeans and small grin that made Silena's heart flutter.

"Uh, yeah." She stuttered. "Just dropped my retainer in the sink." She pointed at the sink.

"Well, I don't see how you need a retainer. You seem to have pearly white, straight teeth."

Silena smiled a little. "That's what four years of braces would give you." He nodded and put down his box.

"Well now, we want to keep them that way, do we? Do you need help getting it out?"

Silena looked at him hesitantly. She didn't know the guy but she was good when it came to people and their personalities. That's why she was so good at match making. He seemed kind and with how big and callused his hands were, she knew he was good at fixing things. And the look in his eyes was inviting, shining with genuine kindness.

Silena nodded. "Please, that would be awesome." He smiled at her and opened his box, taking out a black tool belt.

She stepped aside as he walked to her sink, getting under it and unscrewing some things. After about five minutes, a triumph laugh came from the stranger, rumbling through the small kitchen.

"Got it. Here is your sparkly retainer." He handed it to her and put the sink pipes back together.

When he got up, Silena rinsed off the retainer before putting it back into her mouth. She turned and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Miss…."

"Silena Burge." Selena filled in.

"You're welcome Miss Selena. I am Charles Beckondwarf." He held out his hand. She put her small hand in his big one and he shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you. Are you new here?" She asked.

"Just moving in next door." He answered, picking up his box.

"Nice to know I have a handy man living next door. My dad can't fix anything if his life depended on it." Charles chuckled.

"Not everyone is blessed with that gift, I am afraid. It was nice to meet you Silena. If you get you retainer stuck again, I am just next door." She smiled at him as he stood at the door, getting ready to close it.

"OK, will do. Nice to meet you Charlie." Charlie raised a brow at Silena, before laughing shaking his head, closing the door.

Selena sighed and leaned on the counter. Charlie was nice. Silena knew she liked her new neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter. R&R! **

Leo pumped his legs up and down, his hand making a helicopter with a paper clip and rubber band before taking it apart again. To say Leo was nervous and excited was the understatement of the century. He was going to see his brother. He was going _home._

Leo took a sideways glance at Sarah, who was driving. She was a petite woman with olive colored skin that complimented her brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a blue suit, her hair in a professional bun and her eyes on the road, a small scowl on her face that never seems to leave.

Sarah has been his foster agent ever since he and Beckondwarf were split apart. He never seemed to be able to stay at a home longer than a month, which might be the reason she's been getting grey hairs. Leo tried to be good, stay longer than a month but somehow, he always messed up. With one foster family, he "messed with the machinery" too much. Another, he made a robot that destroyed the living room. The one after that he set the house on fire. It was by accident! The rest of them he just ran away from, not wanting to be around the alcoholics or druggies.

The last family he was with was the longest he has ever been with a family. It was for a whole three months that he stayed with the Gonzalez family. They did have five kids younger than ten but Leo like them. The Mexican family was nicer to him than anyone else. It was nice being a part of his heritage and he was able to practice his Spanish more but it just wasn't home.

When he went to court he almost had a heart attack. He thought that the Gonzales's wanted to adopt him. He liked them and all but he didn't want to be considered their son and brother. So you could imagine his surprise when he saw an African- American man in the stand.

Leo smiled to himself. He didn't even recognize Charles until the judge stated his name. He did look like the fourteen year old he remembered. Gone was his skinny and lanky awkwardness, replaced with a muscular build with strong arms and jaw, but still had his soft brown eyes much like his own.

Leo looked down at himself and frowned. Yeah, Beckondwarf got most of their dads looks. Whereas Charles was tall and strong, Leo was short and scrawny. He was sort of lean with working on machines but not as much as Beckondwarf. No, he got more of his moms side but he hoped his dads jeans would kick in soon. Even though Leo and Beckondwarf looked nothing alike, the thing they shared was their dad's eyes. Deep, chocolate brown.

Leo was pulled out of his thoughts when Sarah parked the car. He looked out the window towards the red brick building that made Leo feel smaller.

Leo swallowed, trying to calm his nerves, which is hard when you're ADHD. He stepped out of the black SUV, dragging his blue duffle bag with him. He closed the car door and stopped to compose himself. He didn't know why he was so nervous. In court, Leo didn't get to talk to his brother. Maybe that was it. Not knowing what to say or if Charles wasn't the same Charles he grew up with.

Sarah cleared her throat, standing a couple feet away, looking at him expectantly. Leo took a deep breath, running a hand through his curly brown hair, fixing his tool belt, and pulled on his suspenders. Then he followed Sarah, playing with his duffle bag strap.

While walking up the stairs, Leo tried to calm himself, control his ADHD. He didn't want to seem like some freak to his brother. What is he didn't like him? What if he changed his mind? What if he decided that he didn't want to be responsible for someone at only eighteen? Where would he go? Would he go back into foster care? What if Leo blows up the building? What if-

Leo was interrupted by his "What If's" by bumping into Sarah and falling on his bum. He looked up as Sarah righted herself from the run-in.

"Pay attention Leo. You don't want to mess this up." Leo stood quickly, standing beside her. She knocked on the door that said 34D.

'Don't mess this up Leo.' He scolded himself. He couldn't afford to mess it up anymore.

Sarah was about to knock again when the door opened. Leo had to look up and stretch his neck a bit to see Beckondwarf's face. He was clad in black basketball shorts and a white shirt, making his dark skin stand out. He smiled at them, his eyes shining when he saw Leo. Leo couldn't help but grin back. Sarah wasn't so compliant.

"Charles Beckondwarf?" She questioned, keeping on her business face.

"Yes ma'am." He replied politely, looking at her in the eye.

"I am Sarah McFadden, Mr. Valdez foster care agent. Can we come in?"

"Of course, Miss McFadden. Always welcome." He stepped aside to let them in. Leo looked around, bouncing in place. The apartment was spacious for the two of them. The kitchen was open to the living room which was where the front door was. He had a brown coach with a TV on the wall across from it. A small round table with some pictures was on one side of the coach and tan curtains hung on the window on the other side.

The kitchen was small but nice. White walls with tan counter tops. There was a white fridge, a microwave, and a stove. It seemed nice so far.

"Now, Mr. Beckondwarf, are you on any subscription medication?" Sarah inquired, taking out a clip board and pen.

"No ma'am."

"Any alcohol in possession?" Charles raised a brow but answered.

"Haven't had a sip since sixteen. No, I do not have any."

"Any cigarettes or drugs?" She pressed, writing his answers down.

"ma'am, I am only eighteen. This is illegal." Sarah held the board to her chest.

"I am aware of that, Mr. Beckondwarf. Hence the reason I am obliged to ask you these questions. You said you haven't touched alcohol since sixteen? That is under-age drinking and if it done again while you are the guardian of a minor, it can result of have your guardianship taken away. Do you understand?" She shot him an icy glare. Leo had to hide a grin when Beckondwarf winked at him.

"Yes ma'am. Nothing illegal."

"This is serious." Sarah stated.

"Yes Miss McFadden, I am aware of that." Sarah rolled her eyes as she packed her board.

"I will be coming back in a couple months to make sure everything is going well. Another drug and alcohol test will be due by then too. Have a nice day." Charles held the door open as she walked out. She stopped and turned to Leo.

"Goodbye, Leo. Enjoy your new home." With that she left, not looking back.

Beckondwarf shut the door, looking at Leo.

"Don't tell me you're the reason her panties are in a twist." He looked back at Leo. Leo shrugged, giving him a small smile. Leo didn't know how to act around him anymore. Was he still the same Charles he knew?

Beckondwarf looked at him. He opened his arms, giving him a half smile.

"Tell me, is Team Leo still up and running?" With that, Leo knew. He dropped his bag and launched himself at Beckondwarf. Beckondwarf didn't hesitate to wrap him in a hug.

Leo felt like he was six years old again and he just had a bad dream. When this happened, Charles would always come into his room and hold him until he fell asleep. He always felt safe and secure, like nothing could get in between them. Leo would always have his older brother. He would always be at home. That's what he felt right now. Home.

Leo pulled away, looking up at Charles. His brown eye much like his own were moist but he had a stupid grin on his face. Leo then realized he hasn't said a word and decided to speak.

"God, man, you're freaking _tall!_" Beckondwarf laughed a nice hearty laugh.

"Or maybe you're just short, squirt." Beckondwarf messed up his already messy hair. Leo shook his head, trying to get his hand off of it.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size. Though, you might have a hard time finding them." Beckondwarf smirked.

"You, you're still that mischievous trouble maker, are you? Why would any foster home kick you out?" Leo shrugged, grinning.

"Well, apparently people don't like their house on fire."

"Seriously? You set a house on fire?" Beckondwarf looked at him incredulously.

"It was an accident!" Leo defended.

"Okay, just remind me not to let you near matches or sharp objects." Beckondwarf picked up his bag. "I'll show you to your room." Leo followed him down the small hall that had three door coming off it. Beckondwarf opened the first one on the right. Leo went inside and smiled.

He had a bed shoved in the corner with a closet next to it. What took up most of the space was a miniature work shop. There was a desk with tools, screws, wires, and miscellaneous pieces of what most people would call "junk" while he would call it "treasure". Blank pieces of graph paper and pencils were in a neat pile in the middle of the desk.

Leo turned to his brother who was leaning on the door frame, a goofy smile on his face.

"I was told that you made a robot and that you constantly messed with machines. So I thought, why not give this kid a work shop? I couldn't help but grin when I saw your tool belt." Leo smiled at his brother, looking back at his work shop.

"Sarah would flip if she saw this." Leo said, messing with the tools, adding his own to them.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't kill her." Leo looked back at him.

"How did you know I would like this?"

"Simple. I was just like you. Always fiddling with random gadgets. Plus…dad…." Beckondwarf rubbed the back of his neck. Leo looked to the floor. There dad was an inventor, making things that were beyond anyone's imagination. It wasn't a surprise that both of them are into fixing and creating things. But bring up dad seemed to make Beckondwarf kind of…nervous and depressed. Leo decided to quickly change the subject.

"I love it, man. You're the foshizzle-cheese!" Beckondwarf raised an eyebrow, his mouth twitching up.

"Did you just call me cheese?" Leo nodded which made Beckondwarf laugh.

'Good,' Leo thought. 'Laughing is better than dealing with emotions.'

"I am glad you like it. Spend as much time as you want on it _after _you finish homework."

"Homework?"

"Yep. We start school tomorrow."

Leo groaned. "Man, school plus Leo equals nightmare of unicorns eating babies."

Beckondwarf shook his head. "Sorry squirt. Guess you have to live with dreaming of unicorns and babies."

Leo sat on his bed. "Darn. Never was a fan of either."

Beckondwarf rolled his eyes. "Okay, you can go around drooping or we can go see _my _work shop and grab a bight to eat."

Leo jumped up. "Why are we waiting here for?" Beckondwarf laughed while walking out of the room. Leo paused looking around his room. He liked it. He liked it a lot. He sighed and followed the sound of Charles voice.

Leo, for the first time since his parents died, felt safe. He had a home.

**Leo is going to be a big part of this story also and I really wanted to set the field when it comes to their brother relationship. Hope you liked it. R&R! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya. Here is another chapter. Longer than the others. Hope you like it. Read and Review! I would like to know if you like it or not. :) **

**Enjoy!**

Selena slammed the snooze button on her blaring alarm clock with her slender fingers before they retreated back under the covers. She slowly popped her head out of the covers, blinking sleep out of her blue eyes.

Groaning, Selena sat up, wincing a little. Saturdays "guest" was none too gentle. She hurt all over, purple hickys added to her collection. Selena hated her dad. The fact that she was in pain and he did nothing to stop it tore her down. It was like he didn't care what happened to her or her feelings. She never knew that her mother's death would impact him this way. She didn't know the man she was living with. He was not her father she once loved.

Selena stood up and went down the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the shower water and got in, enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her soar muscles. After a while off just standing under the water, she got out. Putting on a cream top and a green cardigan with her skinny jeans, Selena put her hair in a nice bun and put on some makeup. When she was done she looked in the mirror.

You couldn't see any of the hickys that were on her neck. Her face was perfect, hair nicely done and her outfit flattering to her figure. But her eyes were miserable. The beautiful blue eyes were a shade darker, certain sadness in them. Were people might see a beautiful teen with her life together, Selena saw a girl begging for help, desperately wanting someone to save her from her hell.

Selena sighed, pasting a smile on her face, trying to make her eyes seem happy. She had a reputation at school. She didn't try to find popularity but somehow it found her. Did she like it? Some times. But it was days like these that she wished she could go unnoticed. That she didn't have to act like the happy girl she was before her dad was money crazed.

But today was another day of school. She couldn't do that.

Selena quickly put on some shoes and grabbed her purse and keys. She walked to the kitchen, relieved that her dad wasn't up yet. She didn't want to face him. She never wanted to be around him more than she had too. She made a peanut butter sandwich and ate it as she ran out the door.

Selena drove her old red buggy towards school, listening to music and sung her sorrows away. She reached the school in no time and parked in her usual parking spot. She barely closed the door when the first person came up to her.

"Hey, Burge." Selena looked up at a pair of pale blue eyes.

"Luke." Selena replied curtly, slamming the door shut and take a step away from him. He was too close for comfort.

Luke smirked. "Why the sour tone?" Selena took a deep breath, composing herself.

"Sorry. Just a bit tired. How are you, Luke?"

In all honesty, Selena didn't hate Luke. She didn't hate anyone besides her dad. It just wasn't in her nature. But Luke was weird. She thought he was good looking with his sun bleached blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was tall a lean and had a charming smile. But even with all that, he unnerved her. Sometimes the look in his eyes turned stormy and his temper was not one to be raised. He had this mysterious air about him and she didn't like it. But then he'd give her a charming smile and shyness would overtake her.

"I am great, thanks for asking sweet heart." He smiled a devious smile. "I thought you about lost your cool there, princess. Maybe you're not the goody-to-shoes you come off as."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Luke. I am just tired. Even the nice ones have their days. Now, excuse me but I have to go and find my friends." Luke's group of guys started to make their way over to where they were.

"Aww, I'm not your friend?" Selena started backing away toward the doors of the school.

"Sorry, but I do have to go." And with that, she turned to go inside the building.

Now, she didn't _half _to go see anyone but Luke always seemed too interested in her. And his groups of friends made her feel like she was going to get attacked any second. She never wanted to stay to long with him or his friends.

Selena walked towards her locker to see someone already there. She smiled at her best friend.

"Hey, Clarisse." She came over to her and gave her a hug before opening her locker.

Clarisse was Selenas best friend. They were an odd pair, to say the least. Clarisse was tall and built like she belonged in the army. Her auburn hair was always held back by a red bandana and her trusty cameo jacket. She was wearing a red shirt under the jacket today with her blue jean capris. Clarisse usually had a serious face showing no emotion unless she was mad. She was tough and could beat up anyone in thirty seconds. But she wasn't ugly. No, not at all; when she was smiling, she was actually very pretty, with her almost red like eyes and long eye lashes.

Selena would never of thought they would be best friends. They were pretty much polar opposites. Selena couldn't and wouldn't hurt a fly while Clarisse sought one out. But in middle school, she beat up the guy who took her lunch. They've been friends ever since. Selena couldn't ask for a better one.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?"

"I am OK. Not completely in my zone today but you know that won't stop me." Selena smiled reassuringly at her friend. "How are you? Anyone on your nerves yet?"

She grunted, smiling a bit. "Jackson isn't acting like a punk at the moment so the day is fine." Selena laughed as she closed her locker.

"When are you and Percy ever going to get along? The game happened sophomore year for goodness sakes! No one even remembers the contest."

Percy Jackson was a year younger than the two seniors, making him a junior. One year, the freshman and the sophomores played a game of capture the flag. During that game, Percy humiliated Clarisse by giving her a mud bath and winning the game. Poor kid got an enemy his first year of high school. And Clarisse being Clarisse, has yet to forgive him and picked on him every chance she got.

Clarisse huffed, crossing her arms. "I'll stop harassing him once he gets a girlfriend."

Selena giggled. "Then I expect you not to touch him by the end of the day." They started walking down the hall.

"What are you talking about?" Clarisse questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Percy came to me for advise last week. He wants to ask Annabeth out on a date."

Clarisse scoffed. "You kiddin'? Annabeth is smart. She wouldn't go for that piece of kelp."

Selena smiled. "Oh no, I think quite the opposite. She'll say yes; she likes him. You can see it in her eyes."

Clarisse furrowed her brow. "Wow. Jackson having a girlfriend. Unbelievable."

"Look who's talking." Selena teased. "If I remember correctly, you were NEVER going to have a boyfriend. But then along came Chris…." Clarisse blushed and pushed her lightly.

"Shut up," she muttered, shouldering her bag on her other shoulder. "I didn't expect Chris to be into me."

"And yet you two have been dating for a year!" Selena bubbled. She couldn't help it. Clarisse deserved a man in her life. And Chris was perfect. He's the only one besides Selena that can clam her down. And he always manage to bring out a certain soft side out of her.

"Clarisse!" A voice called.

"Speaking of the devil." Clarisse muttered but she was smiling. She turned to her boyfriend as he came up to her and kissed her like he hasn't seen her in years.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Selena gushed as Chris released his girlfriend. The tall young man smiled at Selena, flipping his dark brown hair out of his light brown eyes.

"Hello to you too, Selena. Do you mind if I steal this beautiful lady from you?" Selena laughed at Clarisse's blush and nodded.

"Yes, as long as you make sure she keeps blushing like that." Chris grinned while Clarisse glared at her.

"Will do, fine lady. We shall see you third period!" He started dragging Clarisse away with him. Clarisse looked over her shoulder.

"See you later, girl!" she called back. Selena waved and continued on. Selena was happy for her friend but couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Clarisse had someone who cared about her. Someone who treasured her and loved her. _Actually _loved her. Selena had a dad who sold her body to strange men. Sure, Selena had some friends, Clarisse being her best friend but no one knew about what went on at home. If Clarisse knew she would for sure put Selena's dad in the hospital. But everyone else wouldn't care. No one truly loved her.

Selena was so lost in thought, she bumped into a wall.

She fell on her butt with a _THUMP_. It wasn't till someone fell next to her that she realized she didn't bump into a wall but a rock hard chest. Selena sat up and saw that it was her new neighbor.

Charlie sat up on his elbows and looked at Selena. He had on a blue shirt and black pants. His warm brown eyes connected with her blue ones and recognition came to him. After a moment of silence, they both laughed. Selena loved his laugh. It was low and powerful, much like the person it came from. The two laughed while getting weird looks from the passerby's. Charlie got up, still laughing to help her up.

Selena took his hand and got up, calming down her laughing fest. She bent down and picked up her books as Charles picked up his own.

"I'm sorry, Selena. Wasn't watching where I was going." Selena giggled and stood up straight.

"Oh no, it's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." He stood up, smiling down at her.

"I see you don't have your retainer in. You didn't drop it down the sink again now, did ya?" he chuckled.

"No, I only where it at night. But thanks to a certain plumber, I was able to get it back." She smiled back.

"I ain't no plumber, just good with my hands." He shrugged.

"Well, thank you again, Charlie." She saw he had a schedule. "So are you transferring here?"

"Yeah, new to the area and school. You wouldn't know where…" He looked at his schedule. "Mr. Walkers class is, would you?" Selena nodded.

"Why yes, I do. I was heading there myself."

"Great." He grinned. "Mind if I-" Charles was cut off by a young boy running to his side.

"Bro, I can't find my home room for the life of me. This place is so freaking big! I mean I can't even find the bathrooms! How do- oh, whose the hottie?" the Hispanic boy stopped mid rant and pointed at Selena.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Leo this is Selena, Selena this is my brother, Leo." Leo smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to see my brother is getting along with girls. I wouldn't mind you as a sister-in-law."

Leo was an interesting character, Selena decided. He was probably a freshman. He was short, had curly brown hair, and was rather scrawny. He looked Hispanic rather than African American. He had elfish features and a smile that made Selena make a note to keep all sharp objects away from him. He kept twiddling with his fingers and bouncing on the ball of his feet like he was on endless Red Bull. In other words, he was the complete opposite of Charles. The only similarity was their eyes. A soft brown.

Leo was wearing a white button up shirt tucked into his pants with red suspenders. He had a yellow tool belt wrapped around his waist with some tools inside. He seemed nice and looked like a person who liked to make people laugh. She decided she liked him. Though she liked everyone.

Selena shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Leo, and you were looking for Mr. Bummers class?"

He nodded his head, fast. "Yeah, can you tell me the way?"

"Sure! Just go do the hall and take the second right and the room is the first door on the left."

"Thanks, Selena, you're a life saver!" Leo looked at his brother. "If you don't ask her out, I will disown you." With that he ran down the hallway. Selena couldn't help but laugh at Charles embarrassment. He was rubbing his neck, pink reaching his ears.

"Sorry about that…he's ADHD and doesn't really think before he speaks. He was just joking around…"

Selena covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Quite alright. He's cute." Charles shrugged.

"Eh, not into guys." Selena rolled her eyes.

"Nice to know. Now, let's get to class. Mr. Walker doesn't tolerate late people." Charles nodded.

As they walked towards the class, Selena couldn't help but wonder how Leo and Charlie were related. They looked nothing alike.

"Charlie?" Charles smirked.

"You know you're the only one that has ever called her 'Charlie'."

Selena raised a brow. "Really? Well, I think it suits you. Anyways, how are you and Leo brothers? I don't want to be rude or anything but you guys don't really look alike…"

"We're half-brothers." He shrugged off the question. Selena could tell that it was a sore subject so she didn't ask anything more.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosey."

Charles smiled down at her before looking ahead. "It's OK. You might find out one day, if we become good friends."

Selena glowed inwardly. She wanted to be good friends with him. She wanted to find out what went on in his mind.


End file.
